


前科一犯ディナーデート

by nijisousaku



Category: Miss Sloane (2016)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijisousaku/pseuds/nijisousaku
Summary: 食事を断れない話です。You can not possibly miss a healthy dinner with a beautiful criminal.





	前科一犯ディナーデート

　スローンが倒れたのは、出所してから三ヶ月のことだった。それは事務所内での出来事だったため、誰もいない部屋でスローンが椅子から立とうとし、そのままうずくまるように地面に倒れる様子を、エズメは監視カメラの映像から確かめることができた。  
　次の日にはスローンは事務所に戻ってきた。仮釈放中故に足首に付けられた追跡装置をカバーするために、パンツスーツを履いている。その追跡装置が未だまともに機能を果たしているとは、事務所の誰も信じてはいなかった。もしかしたらこっそりと外しさえしているかもしれない。  
「命を賭けるほどの仕事じゃないのはわかっているだろう」と、オフィスへと続く廊下でロドルフォはスローンの前に立ちはだかった。エズメはロドルフォの後ろに立った。スローンの目の下に隈が浮かんでいないのはどうしてかしら、と思った。スローンは、カメラがある場所やパーティー以外では、口紅とおしろい以外の化粧をしない。いつも短時間で済ませているのだろうメイクでも、隈が隠せているのだろうか。  
「馬鹿なことを言わないで。私が仕事に命を賭ける人間なら、前回の案件は三ヶ月早く決着がついていたし、このビルは爆破されてスタッフの半分は銃死してた」エズメはその言葉に、自分の経験を思い出して眉をひそめた。ロドルフォも気を悪くしたらしく、「そういう意味じゃない」と言葉にケンを含ませる。  
　誤魔化せないことを悟ったのか、スローンは鬱陶しそうに首をふった。  
「自暴自棄になったことはないわ。今回もただの貧血。溜まった仕事を確認したいから、そこを退いてもらえる？」  
「安静にしているべきだろう」  
「それは私が決めることよ」  
「君はなにか勘違いしているようだが、雇い主は私だ。君の出社の如何は私が決める。よく食べて、よく寝なさい。君がどちらも欠いていることは医者から聞いている」ロドルフォはそう言い放った。スローンはエズメに一瞬だけ目をやって、ロドルフォに向き直った。  
「エズメと食事に行っても良いかしら」  
「なんだって？」  
「私に食事をしてほしいんでしょう？ 昨日からロクに食べてないの。エズメとなら食べるわ」  
　ロドルフォはエズメを振り返り、君が断りなさいと促すように首を傾げた。  
エズメは断ろうと口を開きかけたが、スローンの細い手首を見て躊躇した。スローンへの怒りは既にほとんど溶け、理解できないものへの漠然とした恐怖に移り変わっている。それに、恐ろしいと言う理由で同僚を飢えさせるのは気が引けた。  
「……仕事終わりになら」  
「また迎えにくるわ」とスローンは頷き、踵を返して歩き去った。ロドルフォは自分が今何を目撃したのかわからないといった風に目を見張り、エズメを見た。  
「君は断ると思ったよ」  
「病人にハンストされて断れるわけがないでしょう」とエズメは返した。  
　そして、二人は仕事に戻った。次の戦いはもう始まっており、時間は有限なのだ。

 

「あなたと食事を取ると、悪魔と取引している気持ちになります」とエズメは言った。  
「ジェーンも似たようなことを言っていたわ」とスローンは応じた。  
　二人は、前に訪れた中華料理店に来ていた。前のように遅い時刻ではなく、よってまだ店員も客も多い。あの事件以来、エズメが人気のない場所や暗闇を避けるようになったことを、スローンは知っているのだろうか。もちろん知っているだろう；スローンは洞察力で生きてきたのだから。  
「ジェーンってどなたですか？」  
「ジェーン・モロイ。私の可愛いモグラちゃん」  
その呼称にはエズメも心当たりがあった。エリザベス・スローンの子飼いの《裏切り者》だ。スローンとファーストネーム・ベイシスの関係にあるとは、何となく思っていなかったが。  
「もし会うことがあったらお礼を言ってあげて」とスローンは屈託なくいう。  
「ずっと聞きたかったんですけど。あの事件の前、私の名字を間違えていたのは、私を油断させるための演技ですか？」とエズメは尋ねた。  
「それもあるけれど、ファーストネームで呼んでも良いと言われたかったの。でもあなたが思い通りに許可をくれないから、勝手に呼ぶ羽目に」  
　スローンは菜箸のような長い箸で麺をつつきながら、真顔でそう答えた。エズメはテーブル越しに得体の知れない思いでスローンを見つめた。自分がこれから利用しようとする人間と親しくなろうとする、その精神がエズメには理解不能だったのだ。  
　それはともかく、自分を呼び出しておいて一口も食べていないのは癇に障る。  
「私を呼び出しておいて、今度は何を企んでいるのか知りませんが。今の状態のあなたとは一緒には戦えません。リスクを減らしてください」  
　スローンは、企みについては否定せず、ただ「どのリスクを？」と訊いた。  
「まず倒れるリスクを減らして。寝て、食べてください。次に、捕まるリスクを無くしてください。エスコートサービスの利用と、ドーピングをやめてください。世紀のホワイトカラー犯罪者が、次はそんなことで捕まるかもしれないなんて、馬鹿みたいです」  
「エズメ、私のプライベートまで干渉するつもりなの」  
「私に引け目があるでしょう。頼み事の一つくらいまともに聞いてみたらどうですか」  
「あなたが私の罪悪感に訴えるほど稚拙だとは思ってなかった。残念、人心操作は私には効かないのよ」と言ったスローンは、一旦箸でモヤシを掴み、口の前まで持っていったところで、何かを思いついたらしく目を輝かせた。エズメは、モヤシが皿に戻されるのを目で追った。  
「でも、そうね。もっと私のプライベートに干渉してみない？」  
「どういうことですか」とエズメは目を眇める。  
「今回の事件で顔が知られてしまったから、あなたがどう応えようと、エスコートサービスは使わない。今回みたいにハンストだってしない。だからこれは、脅しでも取引でもない」とスローンは前置きして、言葉を続けた。「私のベッドに、あなたに来てほしいの」  
　スローンはエズメの目を見つめてそう言った。いつの間にか、自分はエリザベス・スローンの駒からターゲットに変わったようだ、とエズメは心の中で独り言ちた。エスコートの代わりとして、また良いように利用されるつもりはない。ただ、断り文句がすぐに口から出てこなかったのは、あのスローンが選んだのが自分だという驚きからだろう。  
「考えておいてちょうだい」とスローンは話を切り上げた。その言葉尻が震えて聞こえたのは、自分の妄想だろうか。それともスローンの演技だろうか？  
　結局、スローンが皿のものに手をつけることはなかった。エズメが店員にタッパーを要求し、残り物を詰めてスローンに差し出すと、スローンは両手でそれを受け取った。

 

　ジェーン・モロイとは、スローンと食事をした次の日に会った。  
　彼女は澄ました顔で、会議室前のソファに座って、ラップトップを触っていた。30分ほどそこにいるので、エズメがコーヒーを入れ直すと、嬉しそうに受け取った。  
「スローンさんに御用ですか？」  
「そうじゃなくて、ちょっとした面接に来たの。時間通りに来たつもりだったんだけど、向こうが急な要件で動けないみたいで」と笑う。「でも、こうして噂のエズメさんとお会いできてよかった」  
　スローンは何を話しているのだろう。彼女の腹心の部下、伝家の宝刀とも言うべき人物に対して、どの程度気を許せばいいのかが分からない。  
「不躾なことを訊いても良い？」とジェーンは言う。  
「不躾なことならスローンさんで慣れてます」  
「そうね。あの、あなたは──高校での事件がなかったとしても、自分が銃規制派になったと思う？」  
「当たり前でしょう」  
修正第二条は最初からエズメのための法ではない。銃の保持者の大半は白人で男性、エズメの対極にある。ブラックパンサー党が黒人の銃の保持を呼びかけたとき、カリフォルニアはオープンキャリーの州ではなくなり、修正第二条は脅かされた。  
あれはエズメの属さないコミュニティが力を増すための法で、それが自分に適用される幻想を信じるほどナイーブではない。  
「そう。それなら良いことを教えてあげる。なんでスローンがあなたの側についたのか分かる？」  
「スローンさんはスリルを求めてるから？」  
　ジェーンは鼻で笑ったが、ゆっくりと首を振って否定した。  
「彼女は先読みが得意で、──遠い未来に勝っている側が分かるの」  
「そう聞くと安心します」とエズメは応えた。


End file.
